Tsunade
Tsunade (綱手 Tsunade) - Piąta Hokage, jest wnuczką Hashiramy Senju, jedyną pozostałą przy życiu członkinią Wielkiej Trójki Sanninów z Konohy, zwana Ślimaczą Księżniczką Tsunade (木ノ葉のナメクジ綱手姫, Konoha no Namekuji Tsunade-hime) oraz Legendarną Frajerką (伝説のカモ, Densetsu no Kamo) ze względu na niezwykły pech i słabość do zakładów i hazardu. Ze względu na koligacje rodzinne tytułowana jest przez niektórych Księżniczką (姫, Hime). Wybitny medyk, według Shikaku najsilniejsza i najpiękniejsza Kunoichi świata ninja. Nauczycielka Shizune i Sakury, uczennica Hiruzena Sarutobiego. Historia thumb|left|Tsunade jako małe dziecko thumb|left|Tsunade jako młoda dziewczyna Dzieciństwo W dzieciństwie razem z Orochimaru i Jiraiyą dostała się pod opiekę Sarutobiego i razem z późniejszym wężowym sanninem udało jej się zdobyć dzwoneczek podczas testu od swego sensei'a wygrywając tym samym (o dziwo!) zakład z Jiraiyą. Była przezywana płaską deską przez Jiraiyę co doprowadzało do częstych kłótni między tą parą, co zaogniło się w późniejszym okresie gdy ropuszy pustelnik starał się udoskonalać swoje techniki ukrycia w przezroczystości poprzez podglądanie Tsunade. Podczas Drugiej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi po walce z Hanzō została tytułowana jako jeden z sanninów Konohy. Napotkała też z towarzyszami na trójkę sierot z Amegakure będąc oburzona decyzją Jiraiyi, który postanowił nauczyć dzieci ninjutsu. Podczas wojny stała się niezwykle sławna jako doskonały medyk i bez problemu rozszyfrowywała wszystkie trucizny Chiyo tworząc antidotum. Śmierć ukochanych osób Podczas 12 urodzin brata Nawakiego podarowała mu naszyjnik Hashiramy chcąc pomoc mu w spełnieniu marzenia o zostaniu Hokage. Niestety następnego dnia podczas ataku wroga na wioskę Nawaki zginął zabity przez napastników i feralny odtąd naszyjnik wrócił do wcześniejszej właścicielki. Załamana Tsunade znalazła pocieszenie w ramionach Dana, nowo poznanego shinobi, który poparł ją w trakcie zebrania dotyczącego wojennych działań. Zakochała się ona w nim i słysząc o jego marzeniu które było identyczne jak Nawakiego ofiarowała mu również ten sam naszyjnik. Jak gdyby pod działaniem feralnego fatum podczas wykonywania misji Dan został ranny i mimo natychmiastowej pomocy Tsunade zmarł z utraty krwi. Tragicznie doświadczona Tsunade straciła wiarę w stanowisko Hokage, objęła ona opieką siostrzenicę Dana - Shizune i razem z nią opuściła Konohę udając się w podróż. Umiejętności Jako jeden z Sanninów i Piąta Hokage, Tsunade jest jedną z najpotężniejszych ninja Konohy, którzy kiedykolwiek się urodzili. Specjalizuje się w medycznym ninjutsu, ninjutsu i w walce wręcz. Jest uznawana za najsilniejszą na świecie kunoichi. Jiraiya stwierdził, że nikt nie był w stanie jej sprostać jej biegłości w walce oraz w medycynie. Dodaje także, że Tsunade jest jedynym ninja, która może dolewać czegoś do picia bez wiedzy shinobi. Tsunade jest dobrze zorientowana w fūinjutsu, pozwalając na korzystanie z pieczęci rangi S, jako podstawy do tworzenia jej Kreacji Odrodzenia i w anime, zaprojektowała technikę pieczęczętującą ogoniastą bestię od podstaw. W anime, pokazuje trochę umiejętności w genjutsu, będąc zdolną do sparaliżowania wielu celów jednocześnie. Tsunade może również konwertować jej chakrę na energię elektryczną i szybkim uderzeniem przeciwnika w szyję, jest zdolna przesłać fale elektrycznąw układ nerwowy przeciwnika. Ta następnie miesza się z ich bodźcami nerwowymi i zakłóca sposób ruchu ciała, takich jak próby poruszenia prawą ręką, spowodowały ruch lewej nogi, i tak dalej. Nie wiadomo, czy jest to technika Uwolnienia Błyskawicy. Taijutsu Tsunade wykorzystuje swoją perfekcyjną kontrolę chakry do ulepszenia swoich technik taijutsu.Potrafi kumulować duże ilości chakry w dowolnej części ciała,a następnie uwolnić ją na tyle spektakularnie,że siła jej uderzenia zwiększa się ogromnie.Podczas walki z Orochimaru była w stanie unieść gigantyczne tanto Gamabunty,a póżniej wbić je w paszczę Mandzie.Jej siła fizyczna jest na tyle duża,że nawet niewielkim pstryczkiem w czoło mogła odepchnąć wroga od siebie o kilkadziesiąt metrów od siebie.Nawet gdy jej mięśnie gwałtownie się skurczyły dalej mogła zadawać silne uderzenia i kopnięcia.Jednak jej techniki taijutsu nie opierają się głównie na kontroli chakry.Dzięki jej wiedzy na temat ludzkich organów i punktów witalnych była w stanie słabym kopnięciem uniemożliwic Shizune poruszanie,gdy ta chciała ją zatrzymać Medyczne Umiejętności Tsunade na całym świecie znana jest ze swoich medycznych umiejętności.Była w stanie w krótkim czasie określić co jest danemu pacjentowi.Podczas Drugiej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi mogła znaleźć andidotum na każdą truciznę.Nawet wyroby Chiyo nie przystworzyły jej większych problemów.Tsunade potrafi wytworzyć silny,usypiający gaz oraz bezbarwną truciznę,która uniemożliwia kontrolę chakry.Jako Hokage Konohy była w stanie wyleczyć obrażenia Sasuke spowodowane Tsukuyomi,a także wytworzyć lekarstwo do zniwelowania skutków ubocznych kolorowych pigułek Choujiego.Jednym z jej największych osiągnieć było wyleczenie Lee,który po uzyci Zakazanego Lotosu nie powinien mógł normalnie chodzić.Tsunade jest na tyle uzdolniona,aby móc uzywać zakazanej techniki-Infuin:Kai i Sozo Saisei.Większość swojej wiedzy i umiejętności przekazała Sakurze i Shizune. Ninjutsu Transformacji Tsunade jest bardzo wrażliwa na punkcie swojego wieku i wyglądu,dlatego używa odmładzającego jutsu.Nie jest to jednak zwykła transformacja.Jednak gdy użytkownik straci całą swoją chakrę,technika przestaje działać,co widzimy po walce z Orochimaru i podczas Inwazji Paina.Tsunade używa jej tak,aby mimo jej wieku inni myśleli,że ma około 30 lat. Ślimacze Techniki Tsunade potrafi przyzywać Katsuyu,która potrafi dzielić swoje ciała na wiele małych ślimaków oraz pluć kwasem.Katsuyu zawsze zwraca się do Tsunade z sympatią i używa zwrotów grzecznościowych.Tsunade wykorzystuje umiejętność Katsuyu do dzielenia się do przesyłania chakry,co pokazała w chapterze o Sanbim i do leczenia wielu psób naraz w tym samym czasie. Część I Poszukiwanie Tsunade thumb|left|Pojedynek Trzech Sanninów Po nieudanym rozpadzie Konohy, Orochimaru cierpiący z powodu techniki Sarutobiego postanawia odnaleźć Tsunade by ta wyleczyła jego ręce. Gdy razem z Kabuto ją odnajduje proponuje jej układ. W zamian za wyleczenie wężowy sannin obiecuje jej wskrzesić Nawakiego i Dana przy pomocy zakazanej techniki ożywiania nieboszczyków (Edo Tensei no jutsu). Zdezorientowana Tsunade nie daje jednoznacznej odpowiedzi, więc Orochimaru daje jej tydzień by się zastanowiła po czym odchodzi. Zaraz po tym spotyka ona w barze drugiego ze swoich byłych kompanów z drużyny - Jiraiyę, który razem z Naruto wyruszył z Konohy by ją odnaleźć. Proponuje jej stanowisko nowego Hokage, jednak ta stwierdza że jest to funkcja dla idiotów. Naruto wpada w szał i rzuca się na nią, w porę powstrzymany przez ero-sennina. Wyzywa ją na pojedynek, który przegrywa. Prezentuje jednak nieukończonego Rasengana co wprowadza Tsunade w konsternacje. Zakłada się ona z Uzumakim, ze jeśli ten opanuje do perfekcji w tydzień "Wirującą Sferę" to odda mu ona swój naszyjnik, gdyby jednak przegrał starci wtedy swoje pieniądze. W czasie tego tygodnia pilnie przygląda się treningom Naruto i rozmyśla nad propozycją Orochimaru. Gdy nadchodzi dzień ponownego spotkania, dosypuje Jiraiyi środki paraliżujące by nie był w stanie interweniować i udaje się do Orochimaru. Gdy wydaje się że jednak uzdrowi ona wężowego sannina, Kabuto przewiduje jej ruch i domyśla się, że chciała ona zaatakować Orochimaru. Tsunade staje do walki z Kabuto, który walczy zamiast swego mistrza. Gdy zaczyna przegrywać wykorzystuje słabość Tsunade do krwi przez co szala przechyla się na jego stronę. Wtedy do akcji wkracza Naruto i Shizune, którzy zostają łatwo pokonani. Uzumakiemu udaje się jednak przezwyciężyć rany i uderzyć udoskonalonym Rasenganem nokautując Kabuto. Niestety ostatni atak wroga uderza w jego organy wewnętrzne przez co jest on bliski śmierci. Tsunade udaje się go wyleczyć i widząc w nim kontynuatora idei Dana i Nawakiego zakłada mu swój naszyjnik wierząc w jego marzenia. Zasłania go przed atakiem Orochimaru. Łącząc siły ze sparaliżowanym Jiraiyą stawia ona czoła wężowemu sanninowi. Po wymierzeniu silnych ciosów i walce summonów Orochimaru ucieka razem z Kabuto zapowiadając kolejną próbę zniszczenia Konohy. Po powrocie sił Naruto wraz z Jiraiyą, Shizune i Tsunade, która oficjalnie zgodziła się objąć stanowisko Hokage wracają do wioski. Poszukiwania Sasuke thumb|left|Tsunade jako Hokage Po przybyciu do wioski Tsunade podejmuje się wyleczenia Sasuke i Kakashiego. Udaje jej się także przeprowadzić niezwykle ryzykowną operację Lee która kończy się sukcesem. Gdy Sasuke ucieka z Konohy, Godaime wysyła za nim grupę geninów z Shikamaru na czele oraz prosi o pomoc Sunę. Po nieudanej misji zajmuje się uzdrawianiem najciężej rannych shinobi i zgadza się trenować Sakurę, która prosi ją o to w nadziei, ze stając się silniejsza będzie w stanie sprowadzić Sasuke z powrotem. Po powrocie Naruto do Konohy powstaje pomnik Tsunade obok głów poprzednich Hokage. Starszyzna wioski kwestionuje jej pomysł wysyłania na misje Naruto, będącego celem Akatsuki. Danzō wyznacza Saia by dołączył do drużyny Naruto i Sakury. By mieć sytuacje pod kontrolą Tsunade wyznacza zaufanego Yamato jako lidera drużyny by pilnował wszystkiego. Część II Hidan i Kakuzu Gdy do Kraju Ognia przybywa Hidan z Kakuzu wyznacza ona odział shinobi którzy mają za zadanie schwytać bądź zlikwidować ich. Gdy Shikamaru i Naruto udaje się pokonać wrogów przeprowadza ona autopsję na Kakuzu widząc jak ryzykowna jest to technika. Ostrzega ona Uzumakiego przed dalszym jej używaniem ze względu na obrażenia jakie wywołuje ona u jej użytkownika. Polowanie na Itachiego Gdy Jiraiya postanawia inwigilować wioskę deszczu w celu zdobycia informacji na temat lidera Akatsuki, odbywa z Tsunade długą rozmowę wspominając między innymi rodziców Naruto. Jiraiya przed odejściem udziela jej paru rad oraz pokrzepia i żartuje, że jeśli postawi ona na jego śmierć to wtedy na pewno uda mu się przeżyć. Dzieje się jednak inaczej i ero-sennin już nigdy nie powraca żywy do wioski. Gdy Godaime dowiaduje się o tym przyjmuje tą informację z wielkim smutkiem i roni łzy w samotności. Uważa ona za priorytet by dowiedzieć się o prawdziwej tożsamości Paina i wykorzystując informacje przesłane przez Jiraiyę zleca shinobim odszyfrowanie zagadki i kodu. Inwazja Paina thumb|left|Tsunade na skraju śmierci thumb Niespodziewanie Konohę atakuje Pain w celu schwytania Naruto. Tsunade przekonuje starszyznę by wezwać Uzumakiego z powrotem i oddając swoją chakrę stara się uzdrawiać mieszkańców wioski poprzez klony Katsuyu. Ochranianą przez ANBU odnajduję ją Pain. Odbywa z nią rozmowę na temat swoich planów i ostrzega ją przed naiwnością i pychą jaką prezentuje piątka wielkich krajów po czym niszczy Konohę przy pomocy Shinry Tensei. Tsunade udaje się używając całej swej chakry w pewnym stopniu ochronić część mieszkańców wioski. Staje ona do konfrontacji z Painem, a przed śmiercią z jego ręki ratuje ją Naruto, który zamierza sam rozprawić się z napastnikiem. Tymczasem Tsunade tracąc siły odczuwa skutki oddania chakry i zaczyna się błyskawicznie starzeć po czym zapada w śpiączkę. Na jej miejsce samozwańczo deklamuje się Danzou, stając się szóstym Hokage. Po Szczycie Kage odzyskuje dawną postać i się budzi. Wraz z Shikaku wyrusza na naradę wojenną. Światowa Wojna Shinobi Po wybuchu wojny Tsunade z pozostałą częścią Kage ustala i obserwuje dalsze poczynania wojsk . Towarzyszy jej przez cały czas Shikaku który został wybrane na głównego stratega . Po próbie ucieczki Naruto ,Tsunade zostaje poproszona o wydanie rozkazu .Postanawia na miejsce wysłać Iruke , dawnego nauczyciela Jinchuriki Kyuubiego .Naruto za wszelką cenę próbuje uciec . Wkońcu udaje mu się to . Raikage jest oburzony niepowodzeniem planu . Tsunade postanawia by użyć trzydziestosześciowarstwowej bariery .Jinchuriki Hachibiego i thumb|226px|Tsunade i A przybywają, aby powstrzymać Bee oraz Naruto.Kyuubiego wspólpracują i udaje się im przedostać przez kolejną przeszkodę . Raikage zniechęcony niepowodzeniami prób zatrzymania Jinchuriki postanawia sam wyruszyć i zatrzymać ich . Bierze ze sobą Tsunade i decyduje że Shikaku będzie samodzielnie dowodził oddziałami . Po zatrzymaniu drogi Naruto zostaje przeprowadzana dyskusja między głownym dowódcą wojsk . Jinchuriki Kyuubiego rusza do ataku lecz zostaje bez problemu odparty.Gdy A postanawia zabić Naruto , Tsunade nie zgadza się na tą decyzje lecz Kage nie przejmuje się tym i atakuje posiadacza Kyuubiego . Osobowość Śmierć bliskich jej osób na zawsze zmieniła Tsunade, oddała się alkoholizmowi i hazardowi nie troszcząc się o wioskę i przyszłość. Razem z Shizune podróżowała od miasta do miasta bez znaczącego celu. Zmianę w jej życiu przyniósł Naruto, którego postawa skłoniła do zmiany zdania i objęcia przez nią stanowiska Hokage. Czując ciążącą na niej odpowiedzialność starała się jak mogła by Konoha prosperowała prawidłowo. Wykonywała papierową robotę i leczyła rannych shinobi Konohy gdy zaszła taka potrzeba. Zauważyła w Sakurze spory potencjał przez co zaczęła ją szkolić tak jak niegdyś Shizune. Tsunade starała się postawić na swoim i często sprzeciwiała się działaniom starszyzny. Widziała w Naruto swego następcę i kontynuatora "Woli Ognia". W okresie zagrożenia wioski postanowiła ochraniać mieszkańców wioski oddając swoją chakrę. Nie zaryzykowała otwartej walki z Painem, licząc na powrót Naruto i nie czując się na sile by tak jak jej poprzednicy stawiać czoło niebezpieczeństwu co prowadzi co moralnych pytań czy postąpiła właściwie. Zawsze troszczyła się o swoich bliskich pomagając im jak mogła. Sprawnie zarządzała wioską i jej rządy zapewne trwały by jeszcze jakiś czas gdyby nie ofensywa Paina, która doprowadziła do jej wioski. Tsunade jest najlepiej zarysowaną postacią kobiecą w Naruto z typowymi przywarami kobiet. Łatwo wpada w złość, impulsywna, pyskata i uparta, jednocześnie romantyczna i potrafiąca się rozkleić udając twardą i zdecydowaną kobietę. Zauważyła w Sakurze siebie z przeszłości i postanowiła wpoić w nią swą wiedzę oraz umiejętności. Charakterystyczny wielki biust zapewne przykuł od razu większą część uwagi męskich czytelników mangi. Jednak najważniejsze u Tsunade jest jej wielkie serce i oddanie z jakim potrafiła działać w słusznej sprawie, nigdy nie zapominając o najbliższych i mieszkańcach Konohy. Ciekawostki * Tsunade ma tik nerwowy. (Obgryza paznokcie pod wpływem stresu.) * Imię "Tsunade" (綱手) oznacza "cumowniczą linę". * Imię Tsunade i jej brata ma związek z liną : Tsunade "lina cumownicza" i Nawaki "lina/sznur". * Tsunade dzieli grupę krwi razem ze swymi kolegami z drużyny - Jiraiyą i Orochimaru. * Tsunade jest jedynym żeńskim Hokage w historii i pierwszą ukazaną kobietą na stanowisku Kage w serii "Naruto". * Relacje między Tsunade a Jiraiyą balansowały na granicy romansu, co jednak było przez nich negowane, patrząc na niektóre reakcje i sytuacje można doszukać się w tym prawdy. Stosunki między nimi przypominają nieco te, które dzielą Sakurę i Naruto. * Hobby Tsunade to hazard i picie drinków. * Tsunade chciałaby się zmierzyć z Naruto. * Ulubionym jedzeniem Tsunade jest pierś z kurczaka i sake a najmniej lubi jeść sashimi. * Ulubionym zdaniem Tsunade jest "Jedna próba, tysiąc złota" (一攫千金, Ikkaku Senkin), co oznacza wzbogacenie się bez trudu. * Jiraiya zakładał że obwód jej ogromnego biustu wynosi 106cm. * Według pewnej legendy pt. Jiraiya Gōketsu Monogatari, Jiraiya poślubił piękną Księżniczkę Tsunade oraz miał ucznia Yashagorō który opanował magię węży przybrał imię Orochimaru. Jiraiya według legendy opanował żabią magię. Więc możemy stwierdzić, że Masashiego Kishimoto wzorował się na tej legendzie. * Nienawidzi "papierkowej roboty", która jest integralną częścią stanowiska Hokage, często próbuje thumbwymigać się od siedzenia w biurze. * Znak na płaszczu Tsunade z pierwszych odcinków z jej udziałem zawiera z tyłu napis "Hazard" 賭. Cytaty *" Jeden z Trójki Legendarnych Sanninów walczy ze świeżym geninem... powinnam się wstydzić." *''"Jiraiya! Próbujesz nauczyć tego dzieciaka Rasengana? Jaki sens ma uczenie go techniki, której nigdy nie opanuje? Napełniasz mu głowę głupimi myślami przez które będzie myślał że zostanie kiedyś Hokage!"'' *(Orochimaru o Tsunade):"Jak zwykle ma tą szaloną siłę. Jedno uderzenie i koniec historii." *''"To jest ta chwila... kiedy postawię na niego wszystko... kiedy postawię na szali swoje życie."'' *''"Nawaki... Dan... mam nadzieję że na to patrzycie.Ten chłopiec, Naruto... skończy dzieło, które zaczęliście."'' *''"Jeśli dojdzie do sytuacji w której Konoha będzie zagrożona... zaryzykuję swe życie by ją ochronić! Jako Piąta Hokage! "'' *''"Co jest z wami nie tak!?Jak długo zamierzacie traktować Naruto jak dziecko!? On jest następcą "Woli Ognia" ! On dorósł! I właśnie teraz stara się przegonić samego Jiraiyę! On nie jest jakąś sekretną bronią którą próbujemy ukryć! To Naruto Uzumaki, dumny shinobi, obrońca Konohy!'"'' *''"Ludzie tacy jak Jiraiya... i Sarutobi, i wielmożna Chiyo z piasków posiadali coś czego wy nie macie. Wiecie co to jest!? ...Wiarę! Mój dziadek, Pierwszy Hokage, wierzył w was i zawierzył wam wioskę. Teraz nadeszła pora byście zawierzyli tak samo tym dzieciom.!"'' *''"Tsunade: - Nie lekceważ Godaime Hokage! Jesteście tylko bandą terrorystów, która chce zniszczyć stabilizację, na którą ciężko pracowali nasi przodkowie. Cokolwiek powiesz jest nieistotne!!'' Pain: - Nie bądź taka zarozumiała. Twoja "stabilizacja" wynikła z przemocy skierowanej w słabszych. Tsunade: - Nie mówię, że wszystko co robiła Konoha było słuszne!! Ale nie zaakceptuję twojego sposobu na rozwiązywanie spraw." *(Do Lee): "Jeśli zrezygnujesz z bycia shinobim nie będziesz musiał umierać. Wiesz to? Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto Kategoria:Medical-nin